


Nightlight

by PenNameArtist



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, nighttime cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenNameArtist/pseuds/PenNameArtist
Summary: This was an old project when I was way into the My Little Pony fandom. There's a lot of stories and concepts me and others did together collectively with our original characters, etc. but as I began to drift away from the fandom, this was made as a reminder of all that. I think this is the last story for MLP I've done.
Relationships: Oryx/Gold Dust (OC)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Nightlight

**Author's Note:**

> -Oryx Tazuros, Xyron & Fire Gaze belong to ColdRetaliation/Cold401 (DeviantArt)  
> -Gold Dust and Voltage belong to yours truly
> 
> -Short run-down of all the stories of the past: Oryx is a special hors called a Grand Warden, who possesses a powerful guardian soul to defeat an even more powerful enemy of Equestria. However, he was attacked in his youth, scarred for life (literally) and later outcast from the lands during the decree of banishment of non-equine beings (real bad stuff happened). He since became the leader and war general of the OutCasts of the North, and in his battles he came to find a mare on the sidelines he'd known in his youth - Gold Dust.  
> Later in battle, fighting the head of the Canterlot Guard, Voltage, the two lightning-powered beings created an EMP against one another so strong they actually went back in time, and had to eventually work together to make it back. When they did, and when Oryx inevitably healed, he and GD fell for each other hard, and finally the decree was discontinued and all was right again.  
> But Oryx's guardian changed from the EMP blast. He became...corrupt. A demonic being trapped in the other's subconscious, too deadly to bring into the world but so easy to be let loose. Xyron plagues Oryx's mind, likely for all eternity. Even still, Gold Dust has done everything she can to protect and love her significant other.
> 
> Got it, make sense? Okay, now here's 800 words of nothing:

Night time was undoubtedly one of Gold Dust’s favorites times - next to cooking of course - but it was her mate’s _least_ favorite. It took Oryx _ages_ to fall asleep, if he ever got to at all, which wasn’t all that often. He’d toss and turn, give up, and then go right back to it. He’d be too exhausted to stay up, but too overwhelmed with Xyron quite literally looming around his head, and guilty that the younger mare would have to be there for him to consult with until his nerves died down to do anything about it. For the time being, she was rather unphased, but night after night the same routine began to drag on, and she’d begun to wonder if and when the blue stallion would finally give in to rest.  
One sleepless night proved to be one too many for the young female as she lay waiting for the other to settle. She’d made the mistake of laying on her side rather than sitting up on the pillows, making it all the more easy to let her eyelids fall closed and stay that way. By the time Oryx got around to asking her things, he was confused to get no response, until he realised why, noticing from the rather obnoxiously loud snoring of the fire-colored pony. He smiled softly, moving to pull the blankets up around her wings and body, and giving her a gentle peck on the cheek. He hadn’t realised it until now how much she’d done for him.  
It went beyond just the hurdles of their relationship, or learning the balances between their quite strikingly different personalities. It was the kind of thoughts that spiraled back in time to replay their lives as they knew each other - once they were just the general of a war front and an innocent bystander of the ripple effect it caused. When the war began to fizzle out and die, they were allowed to become a little closer, though they kept their distances for the time being. Back then, they were secret lovers, admirers of one another’s talents and abilities as they caught what glimpses they could. One’s strong will and determined mind, the other’s good nature and heart of gold. Let it not go unsaid that the two were like day and night in common with each other, but maybe the old saying was true; Opposites attract.  
They hadn’t exactly _meant_ for word of their interest in one another to spread - at least not at the time. But sneaking friends be who they may, ponies from both sides of their circle of friends found out about it, and word spreads like wildfire when the topic was almost as hot as the embers of the war’s aftermath. _So the former general has a thing for a farm pony from the other end of the battlefield._  
The both of them already knew the second that they let the news slip to Fire Gaze that it would be everywhere. Leave it to him to fail at keeping a good secret. Thanks, Gaze.  
Sure, there were controversies around it. They’d call Oryx a hypocrite, and then tell Gold she was a fool to trust him. There was talk about Stockholm Syndrome and hypnotism, and other garbage that nopony could or would dare to really look into. Of course those were the ponies that didn’t know them the way others did, like Voltage or Gaze did. Maybe if they would get over the differences of the two then maybe they’d realise the balance of their relationship once it hit full swing. But until they were willing to let it go, bygones became bygones as they built their new life together.  
It was a shame that she wouldn’t be able to have children. Though he never cared for it, the young pegasus would constantly bring up the idea of raising a foal. He never knew how hopeful she had been about it until they learned it wouldn’t be able to happen. Too many risk factors, too many genetic imbalances between the two, and with the threat of a child with a demon-possessed parent came a lot of reluctant declines to her proposal. What if the baby was harmed? What if they were born with the same or a similar corruption? What if they became a Warden?  
It was too dangerous. So reluctantly for her, they agreed that it simply wouldn’t come to be.  
The young pony stirred beside him, breaking his train of thought. She rolled over to curl up beside him, a hoof draped over his chest and her head tucked under his arm. He smiled, holding her closer and wrapping a wing around her as she drifted off again. He could do this for her. He could be here, laying with her, something to cling to and feel comforted by. He could rest easy with the thought that no matter what, she would be alright. She would be safe here. Safe in his embrace and safe from the cold of the outside. Here they could find ground together, rest in peace knowing that through it all, they were still here, together.

**Author's Note:**

> If interested, I may post my really, REALLY old - and really bad - fanfics on how all this came to be, etc.
> 
> "Lost In Time" and "Fireflies" are both also available on DeviantArt as far as I know, buried in my gallery @ PenName-Phoenix.


End file.
